Systems are needed for the removal of unwanted material from wastewater and other fluids. For example, bar screens are often used to protect a wastewater plant or pumping station against the entry of large objects that are likely to cause blockage in different parts of the installation, and to separate and extract bulky matter carried in the raw influent that is likely to interfere with subsequent operation or to create complications in the treatment process.
Screening is typically performed either with manually-cleaned bar screens or (when the plant is sufficiently large) with an automatically-cleaned bar screen system called a mechanical bar screen. These bar screen systems are typically installed in a fluid channel prior to entry of the influent to the treatment system to physically remove debris from the fluid as it travels along the channel.
These systems may utilize a hoist rope, pin rack or other such system to which a rake is attached. The bar screen extends down from the rack into the fluid channel to collect the debris. An electric motor, and possibly a hydraulic fluid pump, is typically used to drive the rake, forcing it down into the fluid, where it scoops up debris, dragging it up along the bar screen and up to a discharge apron, where the debris falls into a disposal unit, such as a cart or other conveyor.
During this process, the flow of the fluid through the channel does not need to be interrupted, and continues to flow during the cleaning process. While the mechanical bar screen normally operates at predetermined speed based upon the flow rate of the influent, systems are also known that may operate at two predetermined speeds; one for the off-peak flow rate and one for the peak flow rate. The system may be switched between these two speeds by the operator.
However, such systems cannot be adaptively controlled to account for ongoing variations in the flow rate of the fluid through the channel, and therefore cannot operate at maximum efficiency when fluctuations in flow rate occur. A system is therefore needed that improves upon these other designs.